


Tempting

by Decent_Arrow78



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Smut, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 14:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17122808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Decent_Arrow78/pseuds/Decent_Arrow78
Summary: Mary kinda likes Lucifer. The sex is good too.





	Tempting

Lucifer grinned while Mary pressed another kiss against his lips, slamming his body into the wall. She never thought that she would be attracted to him, he had always been so damn annoying. Still, seeing his cheeky smile, wearing that fine leather jacket was something she couldn't resist any longer. 

"I knew you had a thing for me," Lucifer teased as soon as she drew back. That was true, and she fucking hated it.

"Shut up," she hissed. "You're horrible."

"Yet you still love it when I do," he grabbed her ass and she gasped, "this," he whispered into her ear. He pulled her close and kissed her quickly before he gently sucked on her neck, knewing how sensitive the skin there was. She tried to stiffle her tiny moan but failed, which only brought him more pleasure. He could make anyone fall for him. They said the devil is tempting, and well, it was the truth.

Mary felt something hard against her thigh, and she needed to rip those jeans off. He grabbed her and pressed her body against the wall, standing between her thighs as her legs automatically hugged his waist. Lucifer's lips teased her ear while he slowly unbuckled his belt. Mary felt the heat rising in her cheeks. He did things to her John never could do when he was still alive, and it was a damn shame.

"Ain't I right, mama?" he asked with that husky tone of his, and she was about to lose it. She watched him shoving his jeans and underwear down, his hard cock springing free. She whimpered at the mere sight of it and he chuckled. He shoved her pants off with ease and ripped her panties off, tearing them in half in the process. His tip teased her entrance, and he knew that she was under his complete control, a needy mess. "Hm?" He wouldn't continue before she didn't say anything, and she knew it.

"Yes," she whispered, burying her fingers in his shoulders. "Lucifer, please," she begged, her body tensing up as he rubbed his hardness against her pussy, making her beg for more. He always teased and tortured. It was his thing. Lucifer loved hearing her plead.

"What was that? I didn't hear you," he stated, smirking at her desperation. "Speak, baby," he purred.

"I need you to fuck me as hard as you can, Lucifer," Mary finally said, and Lucifer didn't need to hear that twice.

His length was inside of her, and he thrusted hard, just like she had requested. She moaned and even screamed when he hit the right spot, which was quite often. It wasn't their first time, but everytime they did it she felt like she was in heaven. Only something non-human could make her feel so fucking fantastic. 

"Oh my Go-"

Lucifer grabbed her hair and pulled it. She loved it.

"Oh no, baby." Of course mentioning God was kinda off. Him lecturing her because of that was even hotter.

"Lucifer," she moaned as he kept fucking her against the wall. "I-I love-"

"What's that?" he whispered. Damn. He could talk pretty much while doing her, and not many could do that properly. 

"I fucking love you," she breathed, and he was surprised. She had never said that before. "Yes, Lucifer, don't stop," she kept moaning, and he wasn't even done with her yet. He kissed her hard, and she brought her hands to his hair. He breathed loudly and groaned into her neck. Lucifer teased her with his teeth and bit her, making her gasp. She enjoyed everything he did to her, and he loved it. Dean and Sam's mommy loved his cock inside of her, and he thought that this was fucking amazing.

Mary kissed him, and just after that, she came. The noises she made were the reason for Lucifer to join her, and she cursed and smiled as she felt him filling her up. This was probably the best fuck they had until now, and there was still so much more to explore.

"Fuck," Mary whispered, and Lucifer kissed her forehead. 

"You feel so damn amazing around my cock, mama," he purred, and she smacked his chest, laughing.

"Stop calling me that, Lucifer. It's inappropriate."

"It's a nice nickname. I have worse in my head," he answered, pulling up his jeans again. "And I think you kinda like it," he added.

"Only when you say it," Mary said.


End file.
